Engaged
by LittleMermaid23
Summary: Rin dan Len saling dijodohkan, tapi karena mereka tidak tau dengan siapa mereka dijodohkan, mereka pun melarikan diri.


Hallow.. Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fict oneshot. Aku nggak berbakat bikin fict oneshot tau, soalnya aku bingung endingnya gimana. Tapi, aku bakal usahain fict oneshot ini menjadi satu-satunya fict oneshot ku yang terbaik.

**Disclaimer,**

**Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corporation, AH Software, Internet Co., Crypton Future Media, dll. Dan semua penciptanya adalah milik Tuhan. Termasuk author yang seksi ini.**

**Author: LittleMermaid23-panggil aja Mermaid-chan**

**Lenght: oneshot**

_**Summary: Rin dan Len saling dijodohkan, tapi karena mereka tidak tau dengan siapa mereka dijodohkan, mereka pun melarikan diri.**_

**Warning: typo(s), alur kecepetan, bahasa kasar**

**Main cast:**

**- Kagamine Rin**

**- Kagene Len**

**[Third person POV]**

* * *

"Ayo cepat pakai baju pengantinmu, sebentar lagi keluarga jodohmu akan datang."

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Rin meraih gaun putih mengembang dari dalam lemarinya, kemudian mencocokannya dengan badannya.

Sebenarnya gaun itu terlihat sempurna di tubuh Rin, tapi tetap saja, Rin tidak mau menikah dengan 'jodohnya'.

Bagaimana ia bisa mencintai orang yang tak berupa?!

"Ayo, cepat dipakai ya. Mama mau keluar untuk memanggil periasnya dulu," pamit Mama Rin.

"Ini kesempatan yang bagus, aku harus pergi dari sini," gumam Rin pada kucingnya-Luka.

Luka adalah seekor kucing peliharaan Rin yang berwarna putih mulus, dengan bulu selembut dan sehalus sutra. Rin membelai bulu Luka dan berbisik kepadanya, "Luka, kita harus pergi dari sini, sebelum semuanya terlambat!"

Rin memegang teralis besi yang ada pada jendelanya dengan satu tangan, tangan yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk mendekap tubuh Luka agar tidak terjatuh.

HAP!

Dengan sekali lompatan, Rin sudah ada di plafon rumahnya. Ia adalah orang yang tidak takut pada ketinggian. Kemudian dengan cekatan, ia meraih tirai jendelanya yang berwara pink dan ternyata cukup panjang serta kuat untuk menopang tubuh Rin.

Dalam sekali hentakan-yang entah bagaimana caranya, Rin sudah ada di lantai dasar rumahnya. Tepatnya di taman, terjungkal di balik semak-semak.

Rin mengusap pantatnya, sakit.

Sambil menggendong Luka, ia berlari. Menjauh, entah kemana. Tak kan pernah kembali..

* * *

"Len, cepat!" itu suara ayah Len.

"Ini adalah hari pertama kamu bertemu dengan Rin, jadi, tolong jangan telat seperti hari pertama kamu sekolah, mengerti?"

Kemudian Len ditinggal sendiri oleh ayahnya untuk mengambil jas.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menikah,"

Sama seperti Rin, Len juga memanjat melalui jendelanya. Karena ia adalah anak laki-laki, kecepatannya dan cekatannya 2x lipat dibandingkan dengan Rin tadi.

Tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di lantai dasar, dan siap berlari.

* * *

Rin duduk di bangku taman dengan Luka di pangkuannya.

"Mereka pikir, mereka siapa? Seenaknya saja menjodohkanku dengan laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal, payah."

Sambil mengusap bulu Luka dengan sangaaaatt lembut dan perlahan, Rin mulai merasa rileks, dan tenang. Sampai tiba-tiba, sesuatu jatuh mengenai kepala Rin.

"Aw, sakit, tolol!" pekik Rin sambil mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Ma-maaf," Len mendekati Rin yang kepalanya terkena kaleng yang ditendang oleh Len karena ia sedang kesal.

Len menjulurkan tangannya, lalu Rin menerimanya sebagai tanda permohonan maaf diterima.

Len lalu duduk di samping Rin, dengan wajah frustasi.

"Kamu kenapa? Biasanya, orang yang suka nendang kaleng itu lagi ada masalah, entah stress, atau frustasi. Kamu termasuk yang mana?" celoteh Rin-_habit_ buruk Rin selain mengupil lalu memakannya adalah berceloteh.

"Bawel," jawab Len pendek.

"Apaan! Aku kan cuman bertanya.." kata Rin pelan.

"Sebanarnya, aku dijodohin sama orangtuaku. Ya jelas aku gak mau lah, tampangnya aja belom tau, kalo kaya kudanil, gimana?" tanpa diduga sebelumnya, ternyata Len jauh lebih hebat berceloteh daripada Rin. Tepuk tangan untuk Len!

"Ka-kamu... dijodohin?! Ak-aku juga. A..aku juga belom tau tampang lelaki itu kayak gimana," merasa nasibnya sama, Rin mulai merapat.

"Mendingan, kita minum es kelapa, aku haus." sahut Len cepat.

"Boleh, kamu yang traktir ya!" kata Rin sambil menodongkan jari telunjuknya ke hadapan Len.

"Yah.. aku kan cuman anak yang mau dijodohin lalu kabur, mana sempet bawa uang, siapa tau kamu bawa." Len ngeles.

"Aku juga kabur, tapi masih sempet bawa uang," kata Rin lalu mengeluarkan uang kertas berjumlan sepuluh ribu.

"Bisa beli es kelapa dua gelas tuh!" sorak Len gembira. Namun tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dari dompet Len, uang sebesar lima puluh ribu.

Rin kemudian memungutnya dan menijtak kepala Len, "tukang boong, bayar aja sendiri!" seru Rin lalu segera pergi ke warung yang menjual es kelapa. Kemudian Len mengejarnya.

Senja ini, mereka habiskan dengan bersenda gurau, saling menjitak, dan menceritakan pengalamannya masing-masing. Tanpa mereka sadari, bahwa mereka sesungguhnya sudah saling dijodohkan..

"Oh ya, daritadi kita becanda, tapi aku belum tau namamu, namamu siapa?" tanya Len.

"Kagamine Rin," jawab Rin dengan nada naik sambil mengaduk es kelapanya dengan sedotan, memainkan daging-daging(yang warna putih lho) dari kelapa itu sambil sesekali menyeruput cairannya.

"Ka...kagamine Rin?" tanya Len kebingungan.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Rin masih cuek sambil terus menyeruput es kelapanya.

"Aku Kagene Len." kata Len sambil menatap mata Rin dalam-dalam, menunggu reaksinya.

UHUK!

Rin tersedak dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya es kelapanya.

"Kagene Len, itu kan nama orang yang dijodohin sama aku!" tukas Rin panik.

"Dan, apa kamu tau, Kagamine Rin juga adalah nama orang yang dijodohin sama aku." jawab Len lalu menggandeng tangan Rin.

* * *

"Rin?! Yaampun.. kemana aja kamu?" saat Rin kembali, mama Rin memeluknya dan saat mama Rin melepaskan pelukannya, ia melihat Len ada di belakang Rin, dengan tangan saling menggandeng.

* * *

**TAMAAATTZZZ.**

**GIMANAH? JELEKZ YAH.**

**BODO :3**


End file.
